As the Water
by ishpeekable
Summary: It's been six years since Chihiro last saw Haku. Chihiro was sent back to the spirit world where the Gods have changed her destiny. With the growing turmoil in both dimensions, will Kohaku and Chihiro ever kindness in a world as cruel as this one?
1. Chapter 1

First spirited away story! Lalalalala. Tell me what you think. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away or anything related to it.

* * *

><p>"Haku!", yelled Chihiro "Haku! It's almost nightfall! When will you come out?"<p>

Chihiro, a ten year old Japanese girl, was waiting for her friend. She leaned onto the mossy frog and waited. It has been two weeks since she returned to the human world. For the past few weeks, Chihiro would go to the area of the bath house, but it was deserted. No smoke came out, no food was cooked. There was absolutely nothing. It was just a deserted area. But Chihiro was determined to see her friends.

"Haku! Come out already!"

But there was no answer. There was no civilization.

Every time Chihiro was there, she would go to the bridge in front of the bath house a little before sunset. The lamps would not light. There was no boy to tell her to go away before the spirits arrive.

This cycle went on for years until her visits lessened. Everyday became every other day, every other day became once a week, once a week, became once a month, Then it dawned to her that she was never going to see Haku again. She'll never have idle chats with Kamaji or scrub the tubs with Lin. She will not have another opportunity to have tea with Zeniba and no-face. All her friends in the other dimension, gone. She would never see them again. Then once a month became never. She did not think as much about her friends from the bath house. She had other things to worry about. Gradually, the her memory of the bath house and everything in it was pushed back. Insignificant. Lost but not forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Chihiro!"<p>

_Who called me? Where am I? Where?- a meadow. _The girl observed her surroundings. It was a meadow filled with flowers. On the other side of the meadow, she can see a little cottage with an old lady doing the laundry.

"Chihiro! Run!"

Upon hearing the warning, the sixteen year old looked behind her. She saw a beast. It was three times her size and it had a foul oder to it and it was ready to eat her.

"Run Chihiro! Run!"

The girl was frozen. She did not move from her position. _Run Chihiro! Stupid girl! Legs why won't you move? _

Just when the monster was about to grab her-

"Chihiro". The girl opened her eyes to see that she was not in a meadow, but in her room.

_What a strange dream. Meadow. Run Chihiro. Beast. Cottage._

"Chihiro, get out of bed or you'll be late."

"Yes, okaa-san."

She proceeded with her daily routine. Eat. Shower. Dress up. Leave. Though there was one thing that bothered her during her preparations.

_That voice. It sounds...familiar. Like I've heard it before. _

Shaking the though out of her system, she took her bag and bid her parents good bye. It was time for her to go to school.

The walk to school was very pleasant. The breeze was cool, the sun was not too hot, it was not humid. What a wonderful weather even if it the last day of school before summer vacation starts.

_Hmm...how peculiar. Usually, it would be warm and humid. Ahh, might as well savor this good weather before it starts to get really warm. _

Chihiro went through the day as she usually did. Homeroom. Lecture. Lecture. Lunch. Lecture. Home. When the bell rung, it was official. Summer has finally arrived. The young woman started to fix her things and bring home the books she would need for the summer homework her teachers gave.

"Oiii! Chihiro-chan!"

She looked up and saw her friend, Satsu. "What is it, Satsu-chan?"

"I was wondering if you would want to come with us. We're going to the haunted amusement park thing.", she said mischievously.

"I_-_I-I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Satsu-chan."

"Chihiro-chan, are you scared?" she said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not, but something tells me that we shouldn't go there. I-I dunno. I don't think we should go."

Satsu took Chihiro by the shoulders and started to drag her. "It's alright. Almost the entire class is going anyways so nothing to worry about."

Convinced that there is strength in number, Chihiro agreed and accompanied her friend.

"Alright! Go in front of the red building around 4:30. You know...the one with the tunnel! Don't forget to bring snacks Chihiro-chan! I'd want some of your onigiri later!"

"Alright Satsu-chan. Take care!"

"See you later!"

* * *

><p>4:30 pm.<p>

Chihiro looked at her watch. She stood in front of the tunnel with the weird mossy statue to keep her company.

_Oiiiii, why's everyone taking so long to get here. _

4:35 pm.

"Chiiihiroooooo-chaaaaan!"

For the first time in history, Chihiro was so happy to hear her name.

"Saaaatsuuu-chaaaaan!"

Satsu, along with some of their classmates looked around the red building.

"What the hell is this place?" muttered one of the boys

"It's a boring dump that's for sure. I'm sure it gets more exciting when we go through this tunnel.", the other replied.

"Let's go! Let's go! I wanna look around the place before it gets too dark to see anything!", said another classmate of Chihiro._what's_

So Chihiro and some of her classmates walked through the tunnel and saw the little town.

"Neh, Sat_what's_ su-chan. This place is filled with restaurants. I wonder why.", said Chihiro.

The other girl replied with a shrug and continued to walk.

Then the ground started to shake.

"Oi! There's an earthquake! Everybody take cover!", screamed one of Chihiro's classmates.

Chihiro closed her eyes. _I hate moments like this. I should have just stayed home. _Chihiro heard her classmates screaming, the others laughing, she could also hear plates break. Then suddenly her classmates started to panic.

"Ahhhhhh! Let's get out of here!"

"Chihiroooo!" screamed Satsu.

Chihiro then opened her eyes and saw her classmates running. She ran as fast as she could but then when she went near the entrance of the tunnel, she did not land on mossy stones but water.

"Ahhhh! Water! This wasn't water just a few minutes ago!"

The young woman was scared to death. She started to run. She was looking for her classmates.

"Saaatsuuu!"

No answer.

"Yuuuuki-chaaaan!"

"Tohnooo-kuuuun!"

She called all her classmates names. One by one but she did not see them. She did not hear them. Suddenly, the lamps started to light. Chihiro saw black silhouettes walking. Surprised and shocked she was frozen. She started to run again. She ran away from the black silhouettes and ran to a deserted alley that was free of whatever those things were.

_Where are they? What could have happened to them? Why is there water near the entrance of the tunnel? H-how will I get out of here?_

* * *

><p>Suddenly out of nowhere, a pale boy with dark green hair and emerald eyes approached the crouched human.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhh!Who are you?"

The boy stared at the young woman in front of him feeling as if he's seen her somewhere then he realized who that person was. "CHIHIRO!"

The girl looked at the boy who was about the same age as her. "W-w-who a-are you and h-how did you know m-my name?", she demanded.

The teenage boy suddenly noticed that the girl in front of him is disappearing. He handed her a small red fruit. "Here, eat this. If you don't eat anything from this world, you will disappear."

Chihiro looked at herself and noticed that she is disappearing so she ate the small red fruit before she completely disappeared.

"There you stopped disappearing". The boy in front of her raised his right hand for Chihiro to touch "See for yourself.", he said.

The girl looked at him suspiciously, but she still raised her hand until she felt his.

"Do you not remember anything, Chihiro?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't remember going to a place like this." She looked at the boy in front of her and asked "What's your name?"

"Haku."

Suddenly all the memories she pushed back came alive.

* * *

><p>Waaah, that's chapter one. How was it?<p>

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it. Do review so I would know the errors I have made. Yes. Please tell my what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! I hope you guys are enjoying...so far. : Ahihihihi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Ha-haku!"<p>

Chihiro had tears streaming down her face. "Is it really you?" She looked at the boy with emerald green eyes. "Yes, it's me."

"I-I visited everyday a few days after I left. I thought I'd never see you."

_She's not supposed to be here. A human can only enter the spirit world once. Either he stays or goes back and never returns. Of all the times she could have arrived. Why now? _

"We have to get to the bath house. Zeniba and Yubaba must have already felt your presence.

They then dashed to the bath house, Haku was running with a very inhuman-like speed. They jumped from roof to roof. Haku decided to stop to let Chihiro catch her breath and after a few seconds, he said

"Hold on tightly to my hand, Chihiro."

The girl looked at the young dragon. "Why?"

"We're going to jump to the top floor of the bath house." he said.

"Just how exactly are we to do that? We are on top of a two story building and the top floor of the bath house is-" The boy did not wait for her to finish her sentence and he grabbed her hand and jumped to the highest floor of the bath house.

* * *

><p>The pair landed on the balcony and Haku told the girl to wait for him outside. He would have to inform Zeniba of her presence.<p>

The boy went inside the room and told them of what happened.

"How is this possible?", said the old sorceress.

"I do not know."

"A human can only enter the spirit world once. Unless she's a spirit."

"Impossible Zeniba. She was beginning to disappear when I saw her."

"Hmm...Let the girl in. She would need a place to stay. We would also have to find out why she made it back to the spirit world."

"Zeniba, Chihiro told me that she would come here before but the portal never opened. It was only now that it opened."

"Hush, hush. Let her in and we'll talk."

The boy went outside and ushered the girl inside.

"Granny!", she said.

"Chihiro!"

The young woman hugged the witch in front of her. "Chihiro, I have missed you. We all have missed you." she said. "Especially Haku", she whispered to her ear. "Now, take your seat and we'll talk."

"Granny, it feels good to see all of you again."

"I know you must feel very happy Chihiro", said the old woman "But there's something wrong. There was no way you could have entered the spirit world. Humans are only allowed to enter once. They can either leave or stay. It is their choice. Tell me child, is there anyone else that came in with you?"

"No one granny. I was the only one transported here to the spirit world. We all went to the the same area but somehow when I was chasing after them, the path to the tunnel. It was the sea. The tunnel was not there anymore."

The old woman was in deep thought. _How is this possible? Maybe Chihiro is not human. Maybe she is a spirit. _

"Haku, find a place for Chihiro to rest. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Yes, Zeniba.", he said. He bowed to the elderly woman and gestured to Chihiro to leave the office.

The two walked towards the elevator and Chihiro asked "Why is Zeniba-?"

"Running the bath house?", the boy completed. "Yubaba was killed. She tried to protect the bath house. I was fighting by her side, but the enemy was too strong. For everyone in the bath house to be saved, she made the ultimate sacrifice by turning herself into a seal that would protect this place. She told me to make sure that Zeniba and I would be the ones to run the bath house and take care of her baby."

"You told me a while ago that she should have sensed my presence. But how could she?" Chihiro inquired.

"She turned herself into a seal. Protecting this place from any treat. Her purpose it to tell a friend from a foe. A spirit from a demon."

"Wow. A lot has happened in the past six years."

The boy nodded. "Come, I'm sure you would want to see familiar faces before you go to rest."

Chihiro smiled "Everyone's still here?"

"Yes, we're all still here."

As happy as Kohaku Nushi was, it still bothered him on why this human was able to go through the portal twice. Was there some kind of interference? A spell? Maybe something happened to Chihiro. He did not know. He will soon find the answers to these questions.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Review and tell me!<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD


End file.
